


Legacies Never Die

by kadytheredpanda



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadytheredpanda/pseuds/kadytheredpanda
Summary: ONESHOT. After Ash dies, there's one thing left for Pikachu to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original notes:
> 
> A fan fiction by LM Simpson
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures, Inc., or any other company that owns the copyrights to anything Pokémon related, included but not limited to the games, anime, trading cards, or even the cereal and vitamins from a while back for crying out loud, nor am I making any money off this. Any and all copyright characters were used without permission, and any copyright infringement that leads to court is not intended.
> 
> LM Simpson's tidbits (A/N): Welcome, my dear readers!
> 
> Before starting, I have three things to say. First of all, I would like to say thanks to all my friends at Kandrakar for encouraging and supporting me to write this. If it weren't for y'all, it probably would've never made the light of day (a lot of my stories stay in my head). All of you guys are freaking awesome, and since this is essentially about a friendship that never dies, I would like to both dedicate this to y'all and throw golden toast to you guys as a thank you (throws golden toast). Second, I would like to thank my sister for reading over some parts to make sure they seemed right; although you thought the concept was dumb, you actually took the time to reread it and liked it. Third and finally, anyone that reviews gets toast; I accept constructive criticism as well (for more information, refer to my profile under "My Flame Policy.")
> 
> (Throws all future reviewers toast)
> 
> Enjoy!

The man, old and balding, looked at the clock. Ten o' clock. He had some time to read before he went to bed…

He grabbed a book off the shelf and sat down in an armchair. His Pikachu hopped onto his lap, and looked at the pages as his trainer read silently.

Outside, it started to rain. As it came down harder and harder, Ash stopped reading his novel and looked down at Pikachu.

"It sure is coming down, eh, Pikachu?" he said, scratching his friend's ear. "We've been needing it here for a while…"

"Pikachu," he replied, nodding.

Ash yawned and stared at the clock again. Ten thirty-one. "Boy, am I tired… Time for bed, Pikachu!"

The pokémon jumped onto the floor as Ash put the book on a nearby table and got up from the chair. He was halfway up when he cried out in pain with both hands on his back.

"Chaaa!" Pikachu yelped. "Pika, Pikachu?"

He grunted. "Don't worry," Ash reassured him, "it's only my back. You know how bad my back is…"

"Pika—"

Ash slowly got down on one knee and picked him up, grunting again. "I'm fine. I'm just getting older, that's all…"

Pikachu looked down at the floor. "Pikachu…"

After taking slow steps and the occasional cough, Ash got into his old bedroom. Pikachu and he stared at a few old pictures of them when they were younger for a few moments, got dressed in their nightclothes and got into bed. Pikachu curled up next to him as he turned off the light.

"Good night, Pikachu," Ash said yawning. "Sleep tight…"

"Pika… Pi…" he replied as his eyelids became heavier, heavier… until everything went black.

0000

The first thing Pikachu saw when he woke up the next morning was Ash still in bed.

"Pika?" he said, confused; Ash was not moving…

Pikachu tugged on the back of his shirt. "Pika, Pika…"

Ash still did not move. He tried again. "Pika, Pikachu…"

When that did not work, he climbed over to his friend's front. Pikachu attempted to tug on his hand. It was cold.

"Chaaa!"

No movement, being cold… No, no, it couldn't be… Ash can't be…

Pikachu remembered seeing a Nurse Joy use something on a pokémon to check its heartbeat once. Lacking one himself, he made do with what he had. He placed an ear against Ash's chest. No heartbeat. He did not want to do this to his friend at this age, but it was his only hope…

Taking some cloth in his mouth, he dragged the sheets back and got ready.

"Pi… Ka… CHU!" A bolt of lightning struck Ash; he did not even give out a yelp. Pikachu tried again… and again. The only thing that happened was Pikachu beginning to cry as he realized that Ash was gone for good…

0000

Ash was discovered later that day. Gary had come over to see why Ash was late for a visit, and instead found him still in bed and Pikachu grieving. The body was taken away as Pikachu cried and refused to let his friend go away, prepared for burial, and buried next to his mother in the local cemetery.

Pikachu did not know what would happen to him. Ash had passed away so suddenly, and everyone in Pallet Town, plus his old friends from Ash and his old adventures were frantically trying to decide who should get what.

He needed comfort, asylum. While Ash was alive he was always there for him, protecting him from harm, encouraging him, making him feel larger than life…

That's when he had an idea: why couldn't he give Ash that same comfort in death?

And that's why Pikachu stayed close to his late trainer's gravesite. No matter what, he still wanted to be there for him as he was there for him in life.

Leaving the grave became his pokéball. He refused to go, even during a storm, and would only do so because of a concerned Gary or Tracey.

Then again, if it were not for those two, Pikachu might have died long ago. Staying in the same place for so long, Pikachu did not get food on his own. Gary and Tracey took turns bringing apples and pokémon food to him twice a day. At first he ate it all with gusto, but soon he started eating less and less, slowly losing his appetite.

Gary noticed this as he came to the cemetery one day.

He held an apple in front of Pikachu. "Come on, Pikachu, eat. I'm starting to see your ribs…"

Pikachu weakly shook his head. He could barely speak. "Pi… ka…"

"Pikachu, please… You need to eat…"

"Pi… ka…"

"Please…"

Pikachu did not understand. He was aware Gary was concerned about him, but he had made it clear he was not hungry as well. Besides, he felt like he was about to faint…

"Pi… Chaaa!" He collapsed onto the grass before he could finish.

"Oh, no! Pikachu!" Gary dropped the apple, grabbed Pikachu, and ran to the lab.

0000

Pikachu regained consciousness on a table. Tracey and Gary were near him, discussing what to do about him.

He tried to move a limb, but he had become too weak. He was sure he was going to die soon; the two men were wasting their time.

With that in mind and too weak and tired to even try to do anything, he looked at Gary and Tracey, who were still conversing; closed his eyes; slowly opened them; took a final look at them; and closed his eyes again. Before he knew it, Pikachu felt his soul painlessly leave his body, and he opened his eyes. He was levitating. He looked down and saw his body, Tracey and Gary; he now knew he was no longer in "that" life and could finally stay at Ash's grave for eternity.

After saying final goodbyes to his last caregivers in life, Pikachu left through the ceiling and flew past the woods and into the cemetery. He quickly found his dear trainer's final resting place and landed in front of the stone.

All was tranquil until he heard someone call his name in the distance.

"Pika?" He said with an ear pointed in the voice's direction. He knew that voice. He had heard it a million times, more or less. Could it be…?

The voice was closer at it called for him again; Pikachu was now certain he knew who it was and moved a few steps forward…

The voice's owner appeared. It was Ash Ketchum, beaming and looking just as he did at ten.

Pikachu was filled with joy. He got on all fours and dashed towards his best friend. Ash began running as well, and when they were close enough to each other, the boy spread his arms wide open and Pikachu hopped into them.

Ash laughed as he held Pikachu. "Long time no see, eh, Pikachu? I really missed you! No life is the same without you…"

Pikachu licked his face. "Pika, Pikachu…"

"You want to go visit our old friends in Lavender Town now that we got the time?"

He nodded. "Pika, Pi!"

Smiling, Ash floated into the air with Pikachu in his arms and began his flight to the Pokémon Tower. It is sometimes said in Lavender Town about visitors to the tower seeing the spirits of a boy and his Pikachu playing with no cares in the world…

**Author's Note:**

> New notes (1/9/2017):
> 
> This is one of my most popular fanfics. I get alerts on this fic at least twice a month it seems. How the hell people find this, I don't know. The Pokemon section on FF.Net is a behemoth that didn't even get a filter system until like, five years ago. But I sure am pleased that people still like this, broken hearts be damned. It's about time that this was posted on AO3 as well. It's certainly deserved it.
> 
> PS- Yes, I was definitely inspired by the story of Hachiko the dog.


End file.
